Evil Kid, Sehun!
by Wu Mei Li
Summary: Sehun yang nggak pernah bisa nurut sama Mamanya, tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat setelah mendapat 'kepretan' dari sang Papa. Tapi, apa usaha sang Papa sepenuhnya berhasil? Nggak yakin. Kid!Sehun. KrisHan. KrisLu.


"Sehun! Cepat pergi tidur atau Mama sita semua video game-mu!"

"Lima menit lagi, Ma! Sehun hampir menang, nih!"

Luhan berdecak kesal menghadapi anaknya yang menginjak usia 9 tahun itu. Sejak kelas tiga, Sehun mulai nakal dan tidak mendengarkan apa kata Mamanya. Hampir setiap malam terjadi 'perang' di keluarga Wu. Ya, siapa lagi yang masih sanggup mengoceh di jam 10 malam selain sang Nyonya Wu a.k.a Luhan?

Bukannya merasa takut, Sehun malah semakin asyik memainkan PSP-nya padahal Luhan sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan tanduk dan ekor yang menyala-nyala. Tak tahan, ia dekati putranya itu dan langsung menyambar PSP Sehun.

Naas, Sehun lebih cepat.

 **BRUK!**

Ups.

"SEHUUUUUUUN!"

"Mama jangan berisik! Sehun mau tidur sekarang!" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah meringis sambil memegang pantat dan pinggangnya karena tergelincir saat mau mengambil PSP Sehun. Setan kecil itu lincah sekali kalau berlari dan melompat-lompat, persis seperti Papanya yang mantan pemain basket.

Kalau sudah begini, sang Papa-lah yang harus sabar mendengar celotehan, "Salahmu menurunkan sifat kayak begitu. Kan jadi aku yang repot!" dari sang Mama.

Selalu. Seakan sifat yang diturunkan sang Papa ke anaknya itu DOSA besar. Dan sang Papa pun juga selalu membalas dengan santai, "Kamu juga dulu mantan pemain bola, makanya kelakuan anakmu tuh pingin dikasih kartu merah melulu," dan sukses membuat sang Mama semakin mencak-mencak.

Sejak menjadi ibu, tingkat kecerewetan Luhan naik drastis. Iya sih, maklum kalau anaknya itu nakal plus bandel plus _ndableg_ plus kurang ajar. Hmm.. kurang ajar sih nggak, cuma Sehun itu sering menjahili Mamanya karena Luhan itu polos menjurus _pabo_. Wkwk.

Sambil terseok-seok memegangi pinggangnya, Luhan menghampiri kamar Sehun. Pintunya terkunci, tapi bukan berarti Sehun sudah tidur. Karena di dalam kamar Sehun itu masih banyaaaaak sekali tumpukan video game.

Luhan menggedor pintu. "Sehun! Kalau besok kamu susah dibangunin, Mama loakin semua game kamu!" ancam Luhan.

"YIHAAAAA! SEHUN MENANG LAGI!" teriak suara cempreng dari dalam kamar. Tuh kan, Sehun belum tidur. Luhan menghela nafasnya. _Please_ , _God_ , malam ini saja ia ingin tidur dengan damai. Biarkan saja Wu kecil itu main sepuasnya sampai bangun kesiangan. Bodo amat.

Luhan pun masuk ke kamarnya. Ia ganti kaus dan celana jinsnya dengan piyama. Pinggangnya masih sakit akibat jatuh tadi. Matanya memandang kesal ke arah tempat tidur dimana seonggok daging bernama Wu Yi Fan asyik melakukan ritual malamnya: molor.

Padahal Luhan sudah yakin suara pertempurannya dengan Sehun sebanding dengan suara saat pertempuran KorSel dan KorUt. Tampang doang bengis kayak naga, tapi kalau sudah tidur lebih-lebih dari kebo. Dan kalau ngorok, lebih-lebih dari babi. Amit-amit -,-

Luhan naik ke ranjang perlahan dan berbaring di sebelah suaminya. "Enak banget molor sampai nggak berasa bantalnya jadi peta dunia," gerutu Luhan sambil menatap langit-langit. "Haaah... punya anak bandel, suami nggak bisa diandelin, bikin tambah pusing aja."

"Kalau aku ikutan ngomong, memangnya anakmu itu mau dengerin?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara berat di sebelahnya. "Kamu belum tidur, Pa?"

Kris –panggilan sejak kecil Wu Yi Fan– membuka matanya malas. Masih setengah mengantuk, ia tatap muka cantik tapi galak istrinya itu. "Udah, tapi aku kebangun pas ada suara 'loakin semua game kamu!'. Ternyata suaramu itu maha dahsyat ya, Ma. Kok Sehun hebat gitu ya, nggak kunjung budeg denger omelanmu tiap hari." Jawab Kris rada beler, efek baru bangun tidur.

Dicubitnya lengan kekar Kris yang bagi Kris hanya terasa digigit semut. "Kamu tuh jadi Papa gimana, sih? Seharusnya kamu lebih tegas ke anakmu. Lihat itu, dia makin bandel karena kamu nggak pernah memarahi dia. Aku capek, Kris, hampir setiap menit harus ngehabisin urat. Ini rumah udah kayak pasar!" kesal Luhan pada suaminya yang cuek.

"Pasar kurang rame, sekalian aja arena tinju."

 **DUAK! BUK! DUK!**

Ouch.

"Me-memang pantas jadi a-arena t-tinju..." gelepar Kris di lantai akibat tinju bertubi-tubi sang istri di wajah tampannya. Salah Kris bercanda di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sedangkan Luhan tanpa rasa kasihan melempari bantal peta dunia itu ke suaminya. Tanduk dan ekor Luhan bertambah panjang dan menyala-nyala. Kris meneguk ludah melihat istrinya dalam keadaan _Evil mode: danger._

"Papa sayang~"

"I-iya, Ma?"

"SEMINGGU INI TIDUR DI LUAAAAAR!"

Keesokan harinya Luhan membuat sarapan dengan tidak semangat. Diliriknya jam dinding di sebelah dapur, pukul 07:10. Artinya, 20 menit lagi waktu yang tersisa untuk Sehun bangun, mandi, sarapan, lalu ke sekolah. Sehun berangkat diantar Papanya, karena jalan menuju kantor searah dengan sekolah Sehun.

Dan Luhan masih merasa bodo amat pada anaknya itu.

Masakan terakhir Luhan pun matang. Saat menaruh sayur di mangkok, sebuah tangan kecil memeluk kakinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Sehun.

"Pagi, Mama~"

Luhan melirik sekilas anaknya yang tersenyum lebar. "Hm, pagi." Jawabnya datar.

Sehun melongo menatap Mamanya yang cemberut. "Mama kenapa? Kok mukanya ditekuk begitu?" tanya Sehun polos seolah ia satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak berdosa. Padahal dosanya segede gunung sama Mamanya.

"Nggak apa-apa." sahut Luhan.

Sehun berdecih. "Ah, Mama bohong. Pasti Mama lagi marah. Iya kan, Ma? Mama marah sama siapa? Atau Mama lagi sedih? Bilang, Ma, biar Sehun tonjok orangnya yang bikin Mama jadi begini!" sahut Sehun sambil berlagak sok jagoan.

' _TONJOK DIRI LU SENDIRI, TONG! TONJOK!_ ' batin Luhan geram. Centong nasi yang digenggamnya sampai bengkok. Centong itu terbut dari besi, lho, pemirsa.

Baru saja Luhan mau menggetok anak kesayangannya menggunakan centong itu, Kris datang dan segera menyeret Sehun ke kamar mandi. Kris mengancam bila Sehun mandinya lama, ia akan meninggalkan Sehun sehingga Sehun terpaksa jalan kaki ke sekolah. Sehun yang sebenarnya takut pada sang Papa, segera gebyar-gebyur tanpa konser di kamar mandi seperti kebiasaan Papanya. Mending suaranya bagus.

Sambil merapikan dasinya, Kris mendekati Luhan yang sedang menata makanan. "Aku tahu kamu capek ngomel-ngomel terus ke Sehun. Tapi kamu harus ingat, Sehun itu harus ke sekolah. Biasanya jam segini kamu udah sibuk membuatkan dia bekal. Nah, ini? Sehun malah baru mandi. Bukan begini caranya kamu melampiaskan kekesalanmu, Ma. Kamu nggak boleh bersikap masa bodoh sama anakmu sendiri," nasihat Kris.

Luhan diam saja.

Kris memutar bola matanya. Susah bicara kalau istrinya ini sedang ngambek. "Oke, aku minta maaf nggak serius menanggapi omonganmu semalam. Maaf juga kalau aku agak cuek sama Sehun. Kamu kan tahu sendiri, aku nggak punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk komunikasi sama dia. Aku kerja pagi-pagi, pulang saat kalian mau tidur. Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak peduli sama kamu dan Sehun. Kamu kira aku nggak kesal lihat tingkah nakalnya Sehun? Aku kesal, Ma. Hanya saja, aku nggak mau nambah keributan dengan marah-marah. Biar nanti aku nasihati dia, kamu tenang aja." Tutup Kris lalu menyeruput kopi hitam yang disediakan Luhan.

Luhan masih diam seraya membuat dua gelas susu. Kris jengah melihat istrinya itu. Dipeluknya Luhan dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Luhan. "Masih marah, hm?"

Kali ini Luhan menatapnya sekilas. "Nggak,"

"Masa? Kok masih cemberut? Senyum dong, biar cantik lagi." Luhan menurut, ia tersenyum simpul. " _Good, baby_." Puji Kris.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris. "Tapi kamu janji ya, kali ini kamu harus benar-benar nasihatin Sehun. Pokoknya Sehun harus jadi penurut. Ini kan tanggung jawab kamu juga sebagai Papanya."

Kris menangkup kedua pipi Luhan lalu tersenyum. "Serahin aja semuanya ke aku. _You trust me that I'm a good daddy, right_?"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Kris. " _I trust you, Pa_." Keduanya tersenyum.

Terlarut dalam suasana yang cukup romantis sekaligus belum melakukan _morning kiss_ , Kris berinisiatif untuk memulainya duluan. Biasanya ia meminta istri tercintanya itu yang duluan menciumnya. Biarlah sekali-sekali Kris yang memanjakannya di pagi hari. Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu...

"Ups. Mata Sehun masih polos."

Sontak Kris dan Luhan membuka mata. Mereka menoleh ke pintu dapur dimana Sehun sudah berpakaian rapi ditambah cengiran khasnya yang menyebalkan itu. Kris berdehem –kembali ke imejnya semula: sok garang ditambah garis-garis merah di sekitar pipinya. Sementara Luhan...

Sehun mundur teratur ketika sang Mama mulai menampakkan tanduk dan ekor iblis. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Sehun, bawaannya emosiiiiii terus.

"Maaf, Ma. Mama sama Papa lanjutin aja begituannya, hehe.. Sehun mau cari kaos kaki dulu. _Bye_ , Ma..." Sehun pun langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya sebelum Mama menangkapnya dan menjadikannya lauk untuk sarapan.

"Grrh... MAMA JANJI AKAN LOAKIN SEMUA GAME KAMUUUUU!"

Kris mendesah pelan sambil memijit keningnya yang mendadak pusing. Seharusnya kan Luhan malu karena kepergok hampir ehem, bukannya murka begini.

Haaah... sepertinya Kris harus memanggil paranormal untuk merukiyah istrinya itu. Habisnya, tanduk dan ekor Luhan benar-benar nyata sih...

Siang berganti ke malam lagi. Entah apa yang Kris katakan pada anaknya yang super bandel tadi pagi, sehingga Sehun begitu menurut pada Luhan sejak pulang sekolah. Biasanya, Sehun akan berlari ke dalam rumah tanpa membereskan sepatunya, menghabiskan camilan di kulkas, lalu bermain game sampai hendak mau tidur. Tapi hari ini 360 derajat berbeda!

Pulang sekolah merapikan sepatu, makan siang, main game sebentar, lalu tidur siang sampai sore. Setelah mandi sore, ia belajar dan merapikan buku, lalu tidur tepat jam 9 malam. Luhan yang menyaksikan anaknya berubah drastis hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. 'Kesambet setan rajin dari mana ini anak?' pikir Luhan.

Luhan mengintip pintu kamar Sehun, memastikan anak itu benar-benar tertidur. Benar saja, Sehun sudah tidur pulas. Antara benar-benar tidur atau pura-pura, Luhan bisa membedakannya. Oh, Tuhan... Sehun yang sedang tidur seperti malaikat! Tapi hanya saat tidur, ya..

Kris ikut-ikutan sang istri mengintip ke kamar anaknya. Ia kedipkan matanya ke arah istrinya itu, dan Luhan pun tersenyum. Luhan tutup kembali pintu kamar itu secara perlahan agar Sehun tidak terkejut.

"Gimana cara kamu taklukkin anak itu, Pa?" tanya Luhan heran.

Kris nyengir. "Ada deh, hehe. Kita ngobrol di ruang tamu aja yuk. Nanti Sehun kebangun kalo dengar suara kita." Ajak Kris lalu menggiring istrinya itu ke ruang tamu. Mereka pun duduk berdampingan di atas sofa panjang di depan perapian.

Kris baru saja pulang, terlihat dari kemejanya yang kusut serta rambut yang agak acak-acakan. Luhan berinisiatif melepas dua kancing kemeja teratas milik Kris lalu melepas dasinya, memberi akses untuk Kris bernafas. "Capek, Pa?" tanyanya.

"Capek itu pasti, Ma. Tapi enggak secapek kamu yang ngurusin Sehun 24 jam." Tangan Kris terulur mengelus rambut Luhan. Istrinya itu terdiam, menikmati sentuhannya. "Oya, tadi kamu nanyain kenapa Sehun bisa berubah? _Simple_ kok, Ma."

"Apa itu, Pa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Kris merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Aku bilang akan mengirim dia ke tempat Nenek di Beijing. Dia kan paling ogah kalo tinggal di sana, alasannya nggak ngerti Neneknya itu ngomong bahasa planet apa. Padahal dia sendiri keturunan orang Cina, kan? Terus aku tunjukkin aja tiket pesawat tujuan ke Cina punya kita dua tahun lalu sambil bilang, "Besok kamu udah nggak di Korea lagi kalo kamu masih melawan Mama.", apalagi aku ngomongnya pasang tampang membunuh. Pas aku nengok ke dia, tahu-tahu dia udah mengkeret aja. Gimana, Ma? Papa hebat, kan? Hehe..."

Ya, Sehun paling anti kalau harus pulang ke kampung halamannya. Bukan hanya masalah bahasa, tapi Sehun juga punya suatu trauma ketika ia pergi ke sana sewaktu kecil dulu. Kris dan Luhan pun memaklumi hal itu, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tetap berada Korea demi anak semata wayang mereka.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, puas pada suaminya. "Kamu memang hebat, Pa. Tapi apa nggak keterlaluan memakai alasan itu?" tanya Luhan agak khawatir.

Kris menggeleng. "Apa boleh buat, Ma. Kalo aku cuma ngomel-ngomel seperti yang kamu lakukan, itu nggak akan membuat dia kapok." Luhan terdiam. Ucapan Kris ada benarnya juga meski dalam hati ia agak mencemaskan pengingatan trauma yang dilakukan suaminya. Ia tatap mata elang Kris, dan Kris pun memberi tatapan kepercayaan bahwa Sehun akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya sudah, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting Sehun nggak bikin aku stres hari ini. Makasih ya, Pa.." ucap Luhan tulus.

"Makasih aja nih, Ma?"

"Maksud Papa?"

Kris menggelayut leher istrinya itu sambil pasang cengiran jahil. "Kamu pikir aku bela-belain nasihatin bocah bandel itu secara sukarela? Nggak lah, Ma, harus ada imbalannya. Hehe.." alis kece Kris naik-turun dengan maksud menggoda Luhan.

"Imbalan apa sih, Pa? Baru aku suruh kamu nasihatin Sehun aja kamu udah kayak gini. Huh..!" protes Luhan seraya memasang tampang cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ih, kamu mah begitu. Sekaliiiii aja Ma, dengerin permintaan Papa. Selama ini Papa nggak pernah minta apa-apa dari Mama, kan?"

Luhan masih cemberut. Suaminya itu seenak udelnya meminta imbalan hanya karena berhasil menaklukkan anak semata wayang mereka yang sebelas-dua belas dengan Nohara Shinosuke, alias Shinchan. Hmm.. tapi dia memang harus mengakui kehebatan suaminya sih.. karena mengurus Sehun itu sama saja seperti mengikuti lomba lari marathon sambil komat-kamit menghafal rumus-rumus fisika. Capek plus makan hati!

Jadi.. mungkin Kris memang layak mendapat penghargaan atas kemenangannya menundukkan bocah anarkis itu.

Mau tak mau, Luhan menoleh ke arah Kris yang masih _stay_ dengan tampang melasnya. "Oke."

"Yes!"

"Memangnya Papa mau minta apa dari Mama?"

Pertanyaan Luhan menimbulkan cengiran setan di wajah Kris. Didekatinya telinga Luhan lalu berbisik, " _I wanna add a baby, dear_. _For Sehun's birthday gift.._ "

 **Klik.**

Cukup sampai di sini. Rekaman video singkat dari _mini handycam_ itu pun tersimpan dan bisa menjadi bukti jika orangtuanya itu lupa dengan hadiah ulang tahun yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Tinggal ditunjukkan pada mereka dan... aloha! Pasti Papa dan Mamanya tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Hihihihihi...!

Sebuah cengiran setan nan tampan yang diwarisi dari sang Papa terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia pun kembali kamarnya, meneruskan mimpi indahnya mempunyai seorang adik kecil yang sempat tertunda.

Satu hal yang perlu dicatat, jangan kira semudah itu menaklukkan seorang _evil maknae._

END


End file.
